Kacchako Bittersweet Week Prompts
by bakugousbabe
Summary: Partaking in the kacchakobittersweetweek event happening over on tumblr! Bonus Day – Western 1950s AU! / Day 1 – Pining / Day 2 – Fall
1. Western 1950s AU

**Western 1950s AU (Bonus Day) / kacchakobittersweetweek**

* * *

The peppy teen waited outside of school at the bleachers just as she had been instructed. Her arms wrapped around her school book as she glanced around, expecting a certain ash-blond to appear anytime now. The air felt cold as the autumn weather was initiation bringing in a cool breeze particularly that morning. Her palms began to rub against her bare arms due to the short sleeves of her cotton dress. Just yesterday the day was warm enough to wear shorts but the season-transition betrayed her decision-making for her outfit that morning. Still, she waited patiently, as one should.

He should be arriving soon. A quick glance at her wrist-watch distracted her enough to make her jump as she felt a light lump fall at her head. She gasped looking up to find the red-eyed boy she was eager to meet.

"Are you silly?" He asked frankly and she blinked her unnaturally large eyes at him, confused at his comment. He sat slumped next to her, both of his elbows prompted against the metal bleachers holding them up, "It's cold out here, don't want to catch a cold." His voice was hushed but irritation weaved through it and she simply pouted her lower lip at him in response. Still, now seeing that the lump atop her was his letterman sweater, she cheerily placed the cloth over her shoulders huddled inside as she inhaled the strong scent of him that emitted from his sweater.

"Is that why you asked me to meet you here, to get an ear-full?" She inquired childishly, turning her face away to show how upset she was now. He groaned at her, rolling his eyes and reaching an arm toward her, "Oh, c'mon Ochako," he went on to say, "you know 'is not what I meant. Just want to you to be safe, is all." She observed him from the corner of her eye and he smirked at her, gently tugging her at him. "I got a question for ya'," he said and she jerked her head at him, almost desperately. But who could blame the girl? Homecoming was coming after all, and though the cheesy event didn't mean a thing to him, she couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"I'm all ears," she smiled timidly and he _tsk_ –ed at her, looking away from her brown eyes suddenly feeling hot through his thin white-tee even through the weather implied the contrary.

"Aww, jeez, pink-cheeks, why you 'gotta make that face?" His question was legit yet she didn't quite take it as such. She eyed him with curiosity and he dragged his palm down his face with exaggeration not expecting for her to reach for his hand, intersecting her fingers in between his own bony hand, regaining his attention as she smiled widely at him.

"Ask me," she said and he could feel oxygen-deprived with heated cheeks. Did she know what he wanted to know? Was she going to say yes? He had thrown signs now and then, such as letting her know he was ready for second base anytime she was. The information seemed immature and hot-headed then but he was a gentleman and her consent weighed over anything. He'd also taken her out a certain number of times for the past three weeks, and he hoped she got the gist. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest and usually, he welcomed the adrenaline, but this time he was unsure about it.

The young brunette waited patiently, her thumb rubbing at his forehand, excited. She knew what color her dress would be, as she had seen a nice pink, tulle-stuffed one over the weekend when she was hanging out with her group of friends at the shopping centers. She had let her imagination run wild and decided to pick something out for the hot-headed teen as well, finding something to match the color of his eyes. She knew Bakugou wasn't one for dancing or overdressing, but it would mean the world if he asked her.

He parted his lips to speak and she didn't say a word, seeing him suddenly search inside his jean's pockets and roughly pull out a ring. A class ring at that. "Ka – Katsuki," she gasped at the unexpected thick, silver band held between his thumb and index finger, aimed towards her.

"I want ya' to be my girl, angel-face," he said and she looked up at him from the ring.

"But I _am_ your girl," she replied.

"I'm ready to go steady if you're ready to go steady, Ochako. No fucking around."

The question was simple but felt heavy against his chest. Her shocked expression burst his balloon, as he came to the realization this was not what she was expecting him to ask her.

"Katsuki, this makes me so happy," she chuckled lightly as she took the ring, and he smirked widely at her. "Yeah?" He asked excitedly and she nodded dramatically, "Oh – put it on, put it on!" She exclaimed and he took the ring, sliding it into the third finger of her left hand. Her hands reached for his face and pulled him into kisses around his face – _smack, smack, smack!_

"I can't believe you just asked me to go steady," she admitted out loud and the heat upon his cheeks returned.

"Yeah, just don't go asking for no more," he teased and she smirked at him, huddling over and pressing herself against him as he enveloped his arms around her. She smelled of strawberries. She observed the band around her finger and noticed it was loose. "Im'ma have to get a chain," she commented and stretched her arm out with her palm spread to show how the ring didn't fit well. The corner of his lip crooked up as he pressed it against the top of her head.

* * *

 **A/N: I am utterly in love with kacchako western 1950s au's and wanting to be a part of the kacchakobittersweetweek I decided to whip this quick oneshot to partake! I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, I would like to let you** **guys know t** **hat t** **his is my first try at writing bn** **h** **a/kacc** **hako fanfiction, so I apologize if this is severely OOC!**

 **Please review! I would immensely appreciate it!**


	2. Pining

**Pining (Day 1) / kacchakobittersweetweek**

* * *

It wasn't that he was waiting for her; no, he'd never admit that. She was a grown woman able to take care of herself, or so she swore. Yet, past midnight, the ash-blond sat at their living room sofa while engulfing himself with mediocre entertainment that late-showing television offered. His crimson eyes stared onto the screen as the low hum buzzed his ears; his mind stationed elsewhere. Ochako was out on a date for that late evening, promising not to stay out _too_ late, if she could prevent it. The teasing comment had fussed his mind mildly – it wasn't like _she_ knew.

His emotions toward her were quiet ones and unknown, confusing more than not. He had known the round-cheeked young woman since the days of scraped knees and dirt under their fingernails. She was a wild child, adventurous and untamed – one that managed to keep up with his on-off tempers most times. She'd teased back and stick her tongue out at him when he'd deserve it, somehow, staying by his side into middle school, and then high school.

High school was when he had unintentionally noticed her soft features. How her unnaturally large, smoky eyes had stayed unbalanced in proportion to her face. Her rosy, round cheeks hadn't gone away, as well. She'd kept her angelic visage, as her soft, hazelnut brown hair framed her face. But she never minded throwing a punch his way when he needed one. Bakugou smirked at that thought. He had grown to care for her, slowly and gently and then suddenly all at once. Her tender smiles had transition into a dose he needed to witness most mornings along with the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo.

Moving in together had been her suggestion when she learned he was in search for a roommate after finding a college upstate. At that time, she was unsure of what she wanted to do outside of high school, and maybe with him she'd figure something out. There wasn't a ' _no'_ from his side. He was unhesitant to take care of her when she needed so.

The rattle of the doorknob interrupted his thoughts, allowing it a couple of seconds for it to open. When it didn't, he stood and made his way towards it, opening it only to have her body slump onto the floor. She had rested her back against the door, never expecting Bakugou to open it. She blinked her eyes up at him a few times before she _tried_ to get up, "The room's spinning..." she assured him and he signed with irritation noting she was drunk. "And I forgot my key!" She said with frustration of her own.

After giving up she laid on the tiled floor, not minding the cold burning against her skin due to the dress' design. "And I'm so clueless..." Her voice shook and he noticed her tremble on the floor, his cue to scoop her up and closing the door with his foot. She shook her head and then pressed it against his chest, curling herself, as if trying to mold into him.

"The _fuck_ is the matter with you?" His question was blunt and edgy; it didn't bother her, as she had learned a long time ago that was who he was.

She felt small inside his arms, and warm even though the night was filled with fresh breeze. Autumn was stabling itself and the nights were becoming colder with stronger winds. Her scent of fragrance was pleasant, not her usual body spray, _excluding_ the hint of alcohol. She sobbed once and when she didn't reply to his question he asked again.

"Oi, pink-cheeks, what's up?" He placed her down where he was once sitting, dropping her gently only to have his tee tugged. He looked down at her, and she blinked innocently up at him. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"You're going to laugh at me," she said, peaking at his curiosity. With a cocked eyebrow he sat next to her, facing her as she settled herself with her back against the arm-rest.

"Fuckin' spill," he commanded and she groaned.

"It's embarrassing!"

"With _this_ state, who's to say you'll remember anything in the morning?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, finding his comment distasteful. But if she didn't vent with him, who would truly hear her out and give her honest advice as he's shown to do since she could remember.

"He's gay!" And it wasn't a bad thing – except when she was trying to date him, it complicated the intentional-romance-relationship she intended to build.

"That green-haired guy?"

"Yes!" She sniffed and rubbed her cheeks, "When I arrived, he was there with his boyfriend. Who also has colored hair by the way – red and white. It looked nice on him actually – "

"How did you _not_ know he was gay?"

"I don't know," she swore, "I was at the bar, you know the one down the street? It was a weekday, and I thought _maybe_ I'll find someone not much of a freak during the week, _more_ chill." Ochako brought her knees up and began untying her heels, "And he saved me from some guys that were bothering me," she went on stretching her feet towards the blond, mindlessly resting them atop his thighs, "asked me if I wanted to take a drink with him, and I said yes."

"How is it that he said yes to you when asking him out?"

The brunette was removing her earring-studs; reliving the moments in her mind flustered her with irritation, "I just said if he wanted to grab drinks another time. He said sure and that was the end of it." She pulled her legs into crisscross under her, leaning forward with wide eyes staring at the blond man, "I'm _never_ going to find love," she said in a sense of matter-of-fact.

"With _that_ creepy face, of course not. Stop it," he replied, grabbing one of the sofa's cushion and gently slapping her face with it. She let herself fall back letting a sound of desperation escaped her dry throat.

"You'll never leave me, right?" Bakugou heard her ask.

He remained silent, observing her as she reached for the assaulting-cushion to comfort her head, repositioning herself so she'd be able to stare back into his dark eyes. Her feet rubbed against the soft material of his sweat pants, in a comforting way, knowing the answer to her own question. He decided to look away, feeling oxygen-deprived, hoping it didn't show in his face. His hands were becoming clammy and he didn't understand how a simple question managed to get him riled up.

"You're my only man, Katsuki," she mumbled and his heart began to race against his chest, the sentence tugging at his heartstrings. He knew the meaning behind those words held a different meaning than what he yearned for, still, that didn't stop them from prodding at him.

"Why you gotta say cheesy shit, round-face?"

He heard her giggle shyly, the room becoming quiet once more. Her small feet stayed stationed on him, her short dress only covering so much as her legs crossed. And then snoring sounds made their way at him. He smiled for a second, managing to chuckle quietly, getting up and scooping her up in his arms. Her body quickly tugged into him, and he could only admire her angelic face with warm cheeks. He dared pressed his lips against her showing forehead, letting them sit against her skin for a few seconds before walking into her bedroom and setting her under covers.

"Stupid," he muttered so quietly to himself at realizing how lightweight his chest felt in knowing how sabotaged her date turned out. "She's not yours," he said lastly before walking out and lightly closing her door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: I took a little longer than anticipated to update this prompt! But nonetheless, had so much fun with this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it!** **Also, I would like to remind you** **guys I'm fairly new** **at writing bn** **h** **a/kacc** **hako fanfiction, so I apologize if this is severely OOC!**

 **Please review! I would immensely appreciate it!**


	3. Fall

**Fall (Day 2) / kacchakobittersweetweek**

* * *

After some time when Ochako set her position with a defending strike, and her base balanced beneath after _finally_ convincing Bakugou to train with her – she _tripped_. The clumsy brunette had not noticed one of the chipped pieces belonging to a shattered large rock she'd used against the explosive-quirk user while in battle. As she activated her gravity-manipulating quirk, the brown-eyed teen spun before the blond set his palm to explode, her plan placed into action to use close-range combat to try and pin-point pressure spots on his back. A gust of debris from where Bakugou's explosive had landed jeopardized her vision, in which she shut her eyes for a mere second only to land on the pavement face-head-on.

Her ankle hurt greatly and she now sat on her behind, her hands wanting to touch it and see if was okay, but the pain itself let know it wasn't. "Ow, ow, o – w!" She wasn't crying but that didn't mean she didn't want to. Her large eyes observed the now-swelling joint, feeling more embarrassed than anything. Red eyes observed her with an expressionless face, not surprised she'd fall by such a _rookie_ mistake.

"You've got to be kidding me, round-face!" His tone quickly escalated and she winced at how loud and close he was to her. She puffed her cheeks at him, "It was an accident!" She began, not wanting to concentrate on how things went down, but rather how she would get to the nurse's office. She could manipulate her quirk to try and carry herself, but she could only hold her breath for so long.

The riled-up teen looked around to find they were alone inside the gym they were using for training. On the weekend, it was only expected. Bakugou had been training after special permission authorized, only to have the brunette follow suit in her own work-out clothes begging him to give her some pointers. They weren't extremely close, but he did understand why a _regular_ would be interested in getting his word on her skills. He just never expected her to go down this _this_ way.

When he glanced down at her, he noticed she was staring up at him expectedly.

"What?" He said.

She scoffed and began to prompt herself up to fail as soon as placing pressure on her ankle, landing on her behind once more. "Help would be lovely," she commented and he scoffed on his own.

"You got yourself like this, why are you dragging me?" His question was legitimate but she instead answered with a question of her own.

"Because you're a classmate that sees me in need? You do attend a hero academy, I'm _pretty_ sure it's your duty."

He grumbled at her reply, dragging his palm down his face, annoyance starting to kick in. He was supposed to use this _alone_ time to exercise his own techniques. She was supposed to be a mere warm-up. "Fucking shit," he breathed out, and within a second his arm was stretched out toward her. She had winced from the sudden act, his irritation building higher as Ochako had been the one asking for help to suddenly be surprised. "I don't got all day, angel face."

She knew the pet-name was mere teasing, but she couldn't help feel her cheeks begin to burn up. Her own hand took his and pulled herself up, his leverage helping immensely. He tugged back, the sudden pull unbalancing her to gracelessly fall against him. Her finger gripped around his arms, a low grunt escaping her lips from pain extorting at her foot. With knitted eyebrows, Ochako looked up with an upset face, not realizing how close she suddenly was to his crimson eyes.

"Can you walk?" He inquired.

Her silence made the blond teen suddenly give her his back as he crouched down with his arms backwards, waiting to for her to hop on him.

" _Whoa –_ what are you –?"

"Hop on, this will be way faster," he said, his eyes staring down at the floor.

The brunette had felt insecure at first, never imagining herself in such situation. Nonetheless, she allowed to be helped and positioned herself against Bakugou's back as gently as she could manage. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as her legs stretched over the lower area of his back. The whole situation felt intimate. She had never imagined the blond boy's hands would press under her thighs, his firm grip supporting her weight. He began walking when she didn't say anything and she kept her gaze away, taking note of how nice he smelt despite sweating moments ago.

The walk was quiet. Her head pressed on him and she couldn't help but wonder if every boy's back was supposed to feel this nice. Trying to think of something to say, she suddenly became self-conscious. Was she heavy? She didn't want to be such a bother for the teen. Though he seemed to be transporting her with ease, and she was thankful.

"So –"

"Seriously, how clumsy are you?"

"Eh – "

"We were so _good_ back there and suddenly _this_."

Good? She found her lips curling into a small smile but she bit her lips to stop them from doing so. Did _he_ think she was good?

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying, hearing a heavy wind from his nostrils.

"Fuck!"

"What?" She asked, noticing they were now in front of the nurse's office, the door not wanting to open.

"It's locked. But we need to ice it soon."

Without another word his directions changed.

"I can try and walk –"

"Shut it, round-face."

She knew his tone and chosen words weren't anything personal, and had grown to accept his language.

Minutes later they had arrived at the common room, a few pair of eyes landing their way. Yaoyorozu was the first to approach as she noticed the small brunette hunched on the back of the blond, "Hey, guys?"

"Clumsy _down here_ sprained her ankle," Bakugou quickly commented and went to _gently_ drop her on the sofa – if releasing her as soon as her behind touched the sofa was considered gentle.

"Oh, no! Are you alright –"

"I'm fine," Ochako quickly interrupted with a smile as classmates approached, hoping not to feel like much of a burden as she had felt with Bakugou all the way to the common room. The bombarding questions began to make her feel lightweight, though she configured it have also been how comfortable Bakugou felt against her body to suddenly _missing_ him. Her neck began to heat up at her daring thoughts, hoping her cheeks weren't giving her away. She began to settle herself and smiled inwardly as she noticed the blond teen begin to fill a Ziploc bag with ice, clasping it close and wrapping a clean dishrag around it. When he turned to go to her, he noticed she was staring right at him. A shade of red skimmed his face and quickly rushed to her, dropping the ice without a word and walked away before anyone could ask _him_ for details.

* * *

Ochako skimmed through a magazine, her ankle wrapped up after her friends quickly supplied her with the necessary until Recovery Girl returned. There was a low knock at her door, and she pulled herself up not expecting anybody, but all at the same time expecting _someone_ due to her condition. "Come in," she called out, reaching to fix the pillow positioned under her now-bandaged-foot.

Her large, brown eyes grew wider – _if possible_ – when they landed on Bakugou entering her bedroom. She glanced around noticing how messy it was. Dirty laundry was at the floor near the basket she had previously aimed the items of clothing towards, scattered papers from past assignments and an open bag of chips at her desk.

"Ba- Bakugou!" She called, laughing nervously. It was then that she realized she hadn't officially thanked the boy, causing her to mentally smack herself. He must be there for his thank-you, as he should be. "Thanks for –"

He had made his way inside, and lifted his arm up with a grocery bag, surprising her enough to interrupt her appreciation.

"What –"

"Painkillers. It must hurt like a bitch," he said and she smiled weakly at his comment. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been earlier, and even then, she was able to endure it. The ice helped with the swelling and numbed it away, but she knew the medicine would help with any potential infection that could spark a fever. She couldn't afford to get sick.

She took the bag and smiled greatly, "Thanks Ba –"

"Yeah, whatever. Just try and stay balanced next time," he said last before walking out and closing her door behind him.

She sighed at how he never allowed her to finish a sentence. "Rushing and all," she muttered to herself, nonetheless smiling at the _extra_ trouble he had made himself go through to get her medicine. She opened the bag, surprised to find a pint of ice cream and wrapped plastic spoon inside along with the said medicine. She could feel her chest thumping faster, her smile small and sincere as she held the cold treat in her palm.

"Thank you, Bakugou," she said softly.

* * *

 **A/N: I am determined to finish these prompts, even if they're late! I enjoyed writing this one the most, and I really hope everyone's enjoying them so far!** **Also, I would like to remind you** **guys I'm fairly new** **at writing bn** **h** **a/kacc** **hako fanfiction, so I apologize if this is severely OOC!**

 **Please review! I would immensely appreciate it!**


End file.
